Hot Drink
by darkkixie
Summary: Kai and Rei have a little 'talk' on a balcony while on holiday. kaixrei


The sun had set over two hours ago, with the busy streets calming down to the occasional passing car or couples strolling along side by side, smiling at each other, whispering treasured worlds, while other slept peaceful in their warm bed, dreaming of the ones they treasure. Yet on the third floor of a hotel, Kai at on the ledge of his balcony, deep in thought as he looked out into the twinkling sky above. He hadn't moved for the past four hours, watching the sunset and looking out for the awakening of the moon and his companions.  
  
The Bladebreakers where on holiday in Paphos in Cypress, their reward for winning the world championships two weeks ago. They had been here for three days and already Kai was fed up with the place, the way it reminded him of love and companionship, the place reeked of it, and why wouldn't it? It belonged to Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love. Kai didn't feel like being here, it reminded him too much of his feelings for the Chinese boy he shared a room with.  
  
Kai feelings confused him, he'd never felt like this before, not even with a girl. He had watched Rei laugh, smile and run around with Tyson, Max and Kenny so free of all the troubles that surrounded him, even after his hospitalisation by Bryan. Kai was so angry then, he wanted do much to just go over there and beat him to a bloody pulp, but his concern for Rei was too much. It hurt him so much to watch Rei battle then be taken away. He made a promise back then never let anything hurt Rei again, even if it meant never acknowledging his feelings, just so Rei could enjoy a life with Mariah.  
  
Kai shivered from the cold that was consuming the land. The day had been so warm that they had all just worn a pair of shorts to go out in, allowing Kai to get a god luck at Rei's wonderful figure. Something smothered Kai from behind, and Kai grasped whatever it was and pulled it in front of him. It was his coat. Kai glowered at it then giving up, wrapped it round him.  
  
"I thought you might be cold."  
  
Kai turned to see Rei leaning on the balcony ledge, wearing his coat and holding a hot drink in his hands. Rei's hair was brushing against his face in the wind, strands getting stuck in his eyelids and lips now and then, which Rei soon pushed aside, keeping his vision on the beach ahead of him. Kai kept his eyes on Rei, taking in his breathtaking appearance. Rei looked up at him, smiling. Kai bowed his head slightly, fidgeting.  
  
"You're drinks on the table. I'd drink it before it goes cold."  
  
Rei smiled at him, his golden eyes shining in the dim light. Kai gave a weak smile before jumping down and walking over to the table to pick his drink up. It was warm and smelt lovely, Kai closed his eyes and relaxed into the scent. He brought it up to his lips but pulled away abruptly, crying out at the extreme heat. But that pain soon disappeared when he stiffened at the presence of a hand on his shoulder. Kai turns his head to be inches away from Rei's.  
  
"You okay."  
  
"Yeah, just, wasn't expecting it to be so hot." Kai confessed, a bit embarrassed at his stupor.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that. Should've warned you." Rei smiled down at him.  
  
Kai smiled and put the drink back down, only to watch Rei do the same. Kai looked back up at him, confused. Rei smiled shyly and stared at Kai, his golden eyes seeping into soul. Rei closed his eyes and walked over to the ledge where he leaned forward on his arms. Kai moved over and stood next to him, watching the different emotions rush through his eyes, yet that ceased when he closed them, sighing.  
  
"Mariah always talked about coming here, just the two of us. She said it was the city of lovers where old renews itself and new things begin. Heh, I remember when we were young, Mariah sat under a tree one day, telling me what he wedding would look like. She used to talk about it all the time, she still does, except.." Rei stopped lowering his head.  
  
"Except?" Kai wanted Rei to continue, though not really enjoying the topic, it was still a chance to hear his voice.  
  
"Back then we always talked about how we were always going to be together, how we were going to have kids, a boy and girl, and stay together until we died. But now, my feelings for her aren't the same, I see her more as a little sister, who I protect and look out for, yet she still ahs the same feelings for me. I don't know what to do."  
  
Rei let his head rest in his arms as he spoke. Kai looked down at him sadly, he'd never seen him this depressed before, even when he lost Drigger, he hide his feelings. Kai turned to look out to the sea.  
  
"You should tell her how you feel, if you don't it'll just get harder and you may be forced into something you don't want to do. You may even realise you like her more than you think with the distance between you."  
  
That was hard for Kai to say, but his voice didn't falter, he couldn't allow Rei to catch on just to please himself.  
  
"I plan on as soon as I get back. I can't live a lie. But I think you're wrong about my feelings returning, Kai." Rei replied.  
  
"Humph." Kai answered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I can't return her feelings because I love someone else." Rei admitted.  
  
Kai stiffened at that response and it took every ounce of strength not to run away from him so he didn't have to hear anymore; he was already heartbroken.  
  
"Then you should tell her, otherwise you may lose both of them." Kai managed to say.  
  
"It's hard to lose both when the other doesn't even know how I feel." Rei gave out a slight snigger.  
  
"Then, don't you think you should tell her?" Kai asked, knowing he was throwing his love away forever, but knowing it was all for Rei's own good.  
  
"Or I may lose that person. I think I shall." Rei grinned to himself  
  
"I'd do it quick though, it's not good to play with woman's heart." Kai warned him.  
  
"Maybe I should just show my love." Rei suggested.  
  
"What?" Kai got slightly confused.  
  
Rei swiftly stood up and pinned Kai against the wall, one hand next to his head and the other on Kai's hip. Kai was in shock, his breathing was harsh and his heart was beating twice as quickly as it already had been. Rei's eyes were apparent now, nothing but lust filled their depth and the light tint on his cheeks was nothing to what was spread across Kai's.  
  
"Rei, don."  
  
Kai's protest was muffled by Rei's smooth, moist lips, firmly pressed against his own. Kai moaned against the kiss, half in protest, half in absolute pleasure of having the guy he loved pressed against him, expressing his feelings in a way Kai thought would be the impossible. Rei reluctantly pulled away, delighted to hear a groan of disappointment from Kai. Rei moved his hand over to stroke Kai's cheek. Kai closed his eyes tight and pushed Rei away. Rei looked at him, hurt and shocked.  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked, his voice pitched from the tears that wanted to fall.  
  
"No. I can't. I can't do this to you. I'm not going to let you ruin your life! I love you too much to let that happen." Kai shouted, tears shining in his eyes as he curls up into a ball in the corner of the balcony, he was awful at showing his emotions but he just couldn't stop that from coming out, as if it came from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Rei moves over to Kai and kneels next to him, lifting his head to make Kai see how serious he was.  
  
"And I love you too much to not let this happen." Rei whispered.  
  
Kai looked at him shocked as Rei leaned forward and placed a feather of a kiss on his lip before softly locking their lips in a passionate kiss which Kai eagerly join in with, moaning with every touch and move of Rei's lips against his. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and Rei pulled Kai to his feet, his arms around his waist, never breaking their bond. They separate only for air, but stay close, noses touching.  
  
"You're drink's gone cold." Rei whispered.  
  
Kai grinned at the unexpected response, he was loving this, being pressed against the boy he loved while sharing a loving gesture with him. It was all he ever wanted, yet he still had doubts. And as if Rei knew what he was thinking, he replied.  
  
" Kai, this is my decision, nothing you could say would change that. I don't want anyone else but you. Forget Mariah or who else happens to come along in my life, all I want is you. So stop trying to find a way out, because you won't." Rei said warmly.  
  
Kai smiled at him before leaning in to press a light kiss on his lips, which Rei intensified into a passionate assault. Kai could feel his insides flooding with the love he was experiencing from the mere touch of his lips against Rei's. They part once more, licking their lips in approval of what had just passed.  
  
"Maybe, we should, take this inside." Rei cocked an eyebrow, suggestively.  
  
Kai put on his world famous grin and turned around to walk inside. Once at the door, he turned back to Rei and motioned for him to come inside. Rei beamed a smiled and raced over to Kai. They shared a searing kiss where they stood as they closed the doors behind them, settling down for the night and the start of a new life. 


End file.
